Dreams
by shiny-sparkles
Summary: When everything is perfect, that’s when you have to worry the most. Fred's POV on his relationship with George. I own all of the poems. Please Read and Review. Slight mention of Twincest.
1. Dreaming

**Disclaimer: I don't own the characters or Harry Potter but I do own the poem.**

**_0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0_**

**Dreams**

Your laughter fills my ears,

Your soft hair brushing my cheek

As you tell me a joke

We are far too close and yet

You seemingly haven't noticed

We head out the back,

As you have forgotten a belonging

We sit under the tree,

Talking softly as always

And suddenly, you kiss me

The kiss is tender yet passionate,

Everything I want it to be

I kiss you back,

As a million wild fantasies

Run through my head

We fall backwards onto the grass,

Still kissing as passionately as we can

Both seemingly afraid to let go of each other

We break apart; I push wisps of hair out of your eyes,

Deep chocolate brown pools, eyes you could get lost in.

I vaguely wonder if this is a dream,

A fantasy of sorts,

But it cannot possible be a dream

For this feels too right, too real

I know in my heart this love is real.

We shouldn't be doing this,

If anyone catches us, we're screwed

I know what you're thinking

How can something so wrong,

Feel so amazingly right?

I brush a strand of your red hair away

You giggle breathlessly and kiss me,

Tender and passionate as before

Your slightly bruised lips clash against mine

Lost in our own sense of passion

As I feel your soft skin against me,

I can also feel you fading away

I wonder if this is the real thing

"Fred, wake up, you have to de-gnome the garden"

It was only my imagination after all.

**_0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0_**

**Please Read and Review!**

**Thanks to everyone who has either read or reviewed my story _0o0 _Hands out virtual cookies _0o0_**


	2. Longing

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the poems, I keep telling you.**

_**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**_

**Unrequited Love**

I see you in class,

Your brow furrowed in concentration

I can't help but stare

I pretend not to be in love with you, lying to my friends

But inside is another story

I want to hold you,

To be your everything

I want to feel your skin against mine

Your tender lips, your stunning eyes

I want to bask in them everyday

But yet I say nothing

Even though I get butterflies around you

And I can't look you in the eyes

For fear you'll see what's really there

And turn away with tears in your eyes

I smile in secret at the adorable things you do

I pretend everything is okay

But its not, I only want to be with you

I can't even talk to you anymore

For fear I'll stutter and you'll hear love in my voice

But if you haven't realized by now how I feel about you

Then I guess you never will

I'll love you until the day of my death

The love of my life

Until my very last breath.

**_0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o_**

**Please Read and Review**

**Thanks to everyone who has either read or reviewed my story _0o0_ Hands out freshly baked virtual cookies _0o0_**


	3. Flutter

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the poems, I keep telling you.**

_**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**_

**Unrequited**

I looked at you today at school

You were as beautiful as ever

I ignore my friend's jokes about you

As I gaze ever so intently upon you

Taking in every detail

Your lips, smooth and full

Your hair, shoulder length and fiery red

You chocolate brown eyes, captivating and stunning

You smile, highlighting your dimples

Everything about you is amazing in every single way

You don't seem to notice me staring,

But I don't really want you to

For fear you'll see my love for you,

Spelled out across my face in giant letters

I am sure of that much at least

You smile at everyone with a song in your heart

You light up my world with simply a laugh

I wish I could kiss you, but the fact is I can't

You have a lover, and we both have conservative friends

It just wouldn't work for those reasons alone

**_0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o_**

**Please Read and Review**

**Thanks to everyone who has either read or reviewed my story _0o0_ Hands out freshly baked virtual cookies _0o0_**

**A/N: I am so sorry, I accidentally posted the same chapter twice. To make up for this, you all get an extra cookie plus I'm posting this and possibly another after it. I am truly sorry!**


	4. Desire

My beautiful love

Sweeping the halls with a smile on your face

Making your way to a lesson,

You don't notice me staring,

Nor do I want you to

So many times I've wanted to touch you

To hold you close to me and never let you go

But I would never be able to

I don't have the courage

To even speak your name properly

But if you'd just give me the chance

I'd be the spark that lights you up

The moon that moves your tides

The sun coming up in your eyes.

So many things I wish I could say

I wish I could tell you how I feel

How much I care about you

You don't know it

But I've loved you since year seven

That first day I saw you, I was in love

But you already have someone

And you don't care for me

Like I do for you

You never have

And you never will

If I could just hold you

Like your lover does

I'd be happy

If I could kiss you just once

I wouldn't ask for any more

I hate feeling this way

But I cannot change it

I know what you're thinking

How can something that feels so right

Be so wrong?

The answer is simple,

Yet overly complicated

I love you, but you don't love me

I shouldn't feel this way but I do

I am in love, and always will be


End file.
